A Wedding To Remember/Part 8
And so the Smurfs and their assembled guests returned to the Smurf Village, where Woody and Laconia dressed in their regular clothes, as did Papa Smurf in the role of the minister and all the other Smurfs, though Smurfette still wore the dress that she had on for the ceremony at Bluebell Dell. "My little Smurfs and friends, as both your Papa Smurf and the leader of this village," Papa Smurf began, "it smurfs me great pleasure to smurf the privilege of smurfing these two fine woodelves together in the bonds of smurfy matrimony. As it was smurfed in the beginning, so shall it smurf by the decree of nature, that male and female shall be smurfed together as one so that they may be fruitful with the blessings of love and family." He then turned to both Woody and Laconia. "Now the two of you may exchange your vows together, in the wedding that you always wanted." Both Woody and Laconia used sign language to communicate their vows, with Woody speaking his for the benefit of those who could listen. "We, Laconia and Woody, both promise to take care of each other, to share the laughter and the tears, to accept each other the way we are, to dream together, to grow together, to love each other forever." "Then, by the powers smurfed in me by Mother Nature and Father Time, who smurf before us as witnesses, and by all the Smurfs who have smurfed throughout the ages, I shall pronounce that Woody and Laconia are now husband and wife," Papa Smurf said. "May this bond between them smurf for all time!" Every Smurf in the audience cheered wildly at the pronouncement, while Tapper and Duncan McSmurf thrust their fists in the air to show their approval. "And now you may kiss the bride," Papa Smurf said to Woody. Again the audience cheered and clapped their hands as they saw Woody kiss Laconia with a very passionate kiss. "This is just so beautiful, I can't stop crying," Weepy said. "I hate crying at weddings," Grouchy said. "Smurfs, me and Laconia would like to thank you from the bottom of our hearts for the hospitality you have given us, and we appreciate all the effort you have put into our wedding, even if this is all we ever really wanted," Woody said. "However, there is one song that I would want to play for my bride before we go on our honeymoon together, to express everything that I feel for her...if Singer would do the honors of playing the music." Singer took this as his cue, as he started playing the song that he introduced to Woody the day before. And as Singer played, Woody sang: It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart Without saying a word you can light up the dark Try as I may I could never explain What I hear when you don't say a thing The smile on your face lets me know that you need me There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall You say it best when you say nothing at all All day long I can hear people talking out loud But when you hold me near you drown out the crowd No dictionary could ever define What's being said between your heart and mine The smile on your face lets me know that you need me There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall You say it best when you say nothing at all Smurfette shed a tear as she watched Woody share a dance with Laconia, who looked as if she hearing the music in her very spirit, amazed at how beautiful it sounded because it came from the spirit of her husband. At the end of the song, she responded with a very passionate kiss to her husband, which made the Smurfs and assembled guests cheer. Then Woody and Laconia were picked up in a floral wreath by Feathers the stork and carried away to their private honeymoon, while the Smurfs and the guests said their goodbyes to the couple. Before they left the village, Laconia tossed her bouquet down, which Smurfette caught. "Hey, look...Smurfette caught the bouquet!" Acorn shouted. "That means she's going to be the next one to marry!" Pansy said. Soon Smurfette found herself surrounded by a dozen or so of her fellow Smurfs, all looking like they want to be the one who will marry Smurfette. She just blushed and hid her embarrassed face behind her bouquet. Grouchy was holding Baby Smurf as he watched the happy woodelf couple fly off. "I still hate weddings," he said. ----- "That was a beautiful wedding that this smurf has witnessed, Smurfette," Empath said as he saw the last of the memories of that wedding from her mind. "This smurf appreciates your sharing the moment." "Part of me wishes you were there in person to witness it, Empath," Smurfette said. "But then, if you were there, I wouldn't have to wait to find the right Smurf to marry because the right Smurf would have been right there all along." "But would you have fallen in love with this smurf at that point, Smurfette, even if that means forsaking all other Smurfs?" Empath said. "It would be easier to call this smurf 'the perfect Smurf' rather than 'the right Smurf', even though this smurf admits that this smurf truly isn't a perfect Smurf at all." "I know that you weren't entirely perfect, Empath," Smurfette said. "But I haven't entirely forgotten what Papa Smurf said, that if you love someone, the smurfy things about them will make the unsmurfy things seem smurfy. And now that I know everything about you, even your unsmurfy things seem that much more smurfy to me, if you know what I mean." "And this smurf can say the same for your unsmurfy things as well, Smurfette, because without them, you wouldn't be the Smurfette that I smurfed in love with years ago," Empath said as he looked into her eyes and she looked into his. "Look, my friends, Miracle and Liana are about to cut the wedding cake," Tapper said, interrupting Empath and Smurfette's private little moment. "Ooooh, how romantic," Smurfette said as she looked in the direction of the newlywed couple. "We should smurf up there for a piece of the cake, Empath." "There's no need for us to rush, Smurfette," Empath said. "Let the others smurf up there to have a slice. This smurf is more interested in being alone with you right now." "Oh, Empath, you're truly sweeter than any wedding cake I've ever had," Smurfette said as the two of them embraced each other and kissed. Tapper chuckled as he saw Empath and Smurfette kissing each other. "Well, I guess that means that I should be going up for a slice of the wedding cake right at this moment," he said as he got up and joined the others. He was joined by Duncan McSmurf who was standing in line with him. "You still smurfing of the days when we were wishing to be the ones that could marry Smurfette, laddie?" Duncan asked Tapper. "I am very happy with the wife that the Almighty has blessed me with, my fellow Duncan," Tapper said. "Nonetheless, I can understand how you are feeling about the times when Smurfette was still smurfing for Mr. Right, that if she asked me to be her one true love for all time, I would have said yes." "Aye, and that would surely smurf back the old McSmurf and Ailill clan feuds among us all over the matter of a single lassie," Duncan said. "But I'm glad that she's found her Mr. Right at long last instead of settling for Mr. Right Now, if you know what I mean." "I'm more than glad that their relationship together is truly a lasting one, though I personally think the Almighty should be smurfed credit for that, since He is the third cord that smurfs all marriages together," Tapper said. "Then what say we join our wives right now and let the newlywed couple enjoy their new beginning together?" Duncan said. Tapper chuckled at the thought. "Oh, Duncan, my friend, you truly make me feel like a McSmurf." THE END Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:A Wedding To Remember chapters